


Yeah... Sure

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader is Bucky's sister, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sister!Reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being Bucky’s Sister and dating Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: http://alloftheimaginesblog.tumblr.com/post/153948250865/requested-by-anon

“You’re taking her back by ten.” Bucky pointed at Steve by your side.

“Midnight.” You corrected him.

Your older brother stared at you for a moment, his eyes almost making holes in your face.

“Eleven.” He said back.

“Eleven and a half.” You continued, not even a bit intimidated.  

Bucky shook his head as Steve just watched you two, blushing at the exchange of looks you two had.

Bucky was always over protective about you, and it didn’t change when you decided dating his childhood best friend. Of course he trusted Steve, but you were his little sister, for God sake. He needed to protect you.

You two were like twins. You _looked_ like twins and everyone always guessed you were the same age when both reached the teens, but you were actually two years younger than Bucky. You had the same eyes and smile and, of course, stubbornness.

“Eleven and fifteen.” He decided.

You were ready to argue, but Steve interrupted you softly.

“Eleven and fifteen.”  The blonde haired man agreed and you looked at him, making him blush a bit.

Steve wasn’t _so_ shy with you anymore. You were together for a couple of months now, and he wasn’t blushing so much every time you looked at him, held his hand or kissed his lips.

“Bye bye, brother.” You smirked, pulling Steve to leave the house, but your brother stopped you two before you could go.

“Remember, punk.” He looked at his best friend. “You hurt her, you lose your head.”

Steve gulped loudly, and you rolled your eyes, dragging him out with you.

You were already outside when you turned to your flushed date.

“You know he’s just kidding, right?”

Steve nodded, but his mind quickly ran to the memory of the boy who had taken a kiss from you without your consent when you were a teen, and how Bucky had almost destroyed his face.

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Sure.“


End file.
